Creatures of the Night
by sushiny
Summary: What would you do to find the one you love? To what lengths would you go to stay together? A story of the world getting in the way of romance at every twist and turn.Will life succeed? Creature Feature.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not make any money from this.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), adult topics and violence

**PAIRINGS I know of so far:** (pairings will be added as they are mentioned in chapters)

This has not yet been Beta'd.

A/N: AU! This is set before the great battle. The incident with the tower did happen, yet it was not Snape that killed Dumbledore, but Bellatrix, so he is still allowed in the order. Draco and Snape stay in Grimmauld place as Sanctuary and have effectively switched sides. Of course, the dark lord does not know where they are, nor does he know Snape is a spy. He does, however, know that Draco failed in his task and is missing since.

'text' is thought

"text" talking

* * *

><p><strong>Creatures of the Night<strong>

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>It had been unexpected, everything moving so fast he could almost think it had all been a blur. However, he could still remember every last detail that brought them up to this point, every turning point, every reason offered and every action made.<p>

He had been stunned, confused at first, and unable to do anything as a secretly cherished voice rose above the ruckus seemingly echoed through the stony walls of the castle. He could not remember how it began, but just like that, noise seemed to fill the sleeping castle, as if the mute button on a speaker had suddenly been removed.

Thinking back now, he should probably have deciphered what was happening long before the thudding up the stairs that followed.

He remembered feeling sick at not only the fact that Professor Dumbledore had been held by wand point before his very eyes, but the thought that it had been Draco of all people that held the wand.

He had doubted the blonde, had cursed himself a thousand times over when he saw that wand drawn shaking from his robe pocket. The blonde had acted nicer this year, had thrown no serious insult, nor mentioned any derogatory names. He was calmer and in a sense, friendlier.

After much surveillance, (he had been a mixture of curious and suspicious) had found he had distanced himself from the other Slytherins as well. In a certain sense, he couldn't help but start to think that perhaps the blonde wasn't such a bad person after all.

No matter, Draco never uttered a word of a spell, the only soft whispers escaping his lips being of a family he hoped to save from a manic man who had threatened them without their knowing. He had never before heard Draco speak in such a voice as this before, nor heard him speak with such emotion. It had blown all thoughts of Draco being evil out the window.

Sanctuary, that was what had been offered. For him and his family. At least, that had been until Bellatrix had raged in from the stairway with a maniacal glint in her eyes, exceedingly happy that 'the old coot' was still alive and took her chance to utter the magic words when 'cousin, dear' failed to move from his position.

"Avada Kadavra"

Although the task had been Dracos to complete, the honour of the Dark Lords good graces would now fall upon the LeStranges. Their names would become elevated in the ranks, whilst the Malfoy name, now tarnished by the blondes cowardly actions, slipped back a few notches from Voldemorts right hand side.

The old mans instantly lifeless body went tumbling over the clock towers railing. The merry glint of friendship and knowledge dying out with a knowing flicker long before he hit the ground.

Professor Snape had rushed in from the corridor, the desperate look in his eyes taking a blank gleam before grabbing a hold of Dracos pale wrist still enclosed around his wand, and had dragging him off towards where the other death eaters departed.

He would only run for dear life when he was certain the other death eaters had apparated and thought them close behind. There were a million and one places racing through his head as he went down the stone steps of the grassy hill the others had gone down, glancing back every once and a while to be certain Snape was dragging the reluctant boy behind.

Dumbledores stun Harry had been under came undone with the death of the headmaster, but set it to the back of his mind for later grief. There was something about this situation that made him angry.

The thought that someone he had thought he'd known, was vulnerable, and loyal to family, and couldn't kill even if said family depended on it, meant something to him. Not that Dumbledores death didn't warrant anger in itself.

After all Draco had shown of his meek nature within, after all the effort of possibly endangering his family to save another mans life, Draco would still be dragged after them to receive whatever punishment for not doing his task. Harry was certain the punishment would not be a pleasant one.

He rushed after them, down the echoing halls and across the dewy grass across from Hagrids cabin. There was only one thing in his mind.

Must not lose Draco.

He had been offered sanctuary. Had not killed the headmaster. Wanted only to protect, and sullenly he remembered the blondes crying face over the basin edge before his fragility turned to angry curses. In his eyes, the only fault this boy had was an insistent fear that made him forcefully change persona. Were he in his shoes, he most likely would have done the same to protect his own parents.

Of course, no matter how he tried, he couldn't succeed in making Professor Snape release his tight grip on Draco.

It had made him cry, even more so than losing the headmaster.

He was sure, that if he had rescued the blonde, he could have changed him, comforted him, given him the protection he needed. He grieved for the loss of another friend he'd lost to the war, before the friendship could even start.

* * *

><p>In the safe confines of Grimmauld 12, Hermoine and Ron sat silently, a hand on each shoulder, unsure of what to do. There had only been two other incidences where Harry had cried before, at least, of what they knew of; the death of his godfather, and the realisation that he could hear his parents scream with the presence of a dementor.<p>

Ron chalked it up to Dumbledore dying. After all, he had been somewhat like family to Harry in the years that had passed. He himself felt a sudden grief at his being dead. Although he withheld significant information that could have saved you half the time and effort of finding them yourself, he had cared. He had genuinely cared for the lives within the castle walls. Wanted the best for them.

Most of all, he had cared for Harry, for Harry, and not the-boy-who-lived. Something few people consciously did.

Yet he was stuck in his own misery for what had happened to Bill that night, and could think of no better reason to cry than just 'because'. Why couldn't Harry feel the same?

Hermoine had her own thoughts about his blotchy face and leaky eyes. He felt as if he couldn't save anyone anymore. Yet although the loss of Dumbledore would have effected the raven head, it was the lost blonde that would have triggered this reaction in him. It was startlingly easy to pick out his love for the young Malfoy amongst their fights and tantrums.

Love and hate walked the same thin line, it was easy to cross without you having ever known it. Of course, the way he talked about the blonde all the time, was more than one would talk about a rival. After all, he talked more about Malfoy than he ever did about Voldemort, and Voldemort was even higher on his list of enemies.

It was only a week later when Harrys fate finally seemed to throw him some sympathy.

Snape had come flooing into orders HQ with a heavy sigh of relief, still lagging a weary Draco behind him.

They had hidden in fright that if they apparated to Grimmauld that very same day, death eaters still roaming both the streets of Hogsmeade and corridors of Hogwarts, that death eaters would follow them to this exact sight. They could not allow Harrys position to be jeopardised and after all, they would now be after Draco as much as the boy-who-lived.

The dark Lord did not take well to traitors.

* * *

><p>Through the months that passed, a bond had steadily formed between Harry and Draco. It had started off strenuous, both tip toeing around one another in fear of causing anger or grief, yet once it leaked out and they had a proper talk about the past, it had seemed to smooth out the rough edges between the two.<p>

Instead, however, what had began to take place instead of rivalry was something that neither seemed capable of admitting to. There was no point. Draco knew that Harry Potter liked him in more than a friendly way, and Harry knew that Draco Malfoy had crossed the line past the point of no return.

It was on display for all. They sat together, talked for what seemed like ages about everything and nothing, did their chores together, all they did was in close proximity of each other. It was hard to imagine that the two did not know what was happening between them, neither of the two was that dense.

The members of the house rolled their eyes and wondered when both boys would finally come clean.

Draco was much too scared that what he felt from Harry was just be the need for companionship as he'd lost so much. Harry was afraid the Malfoy mask would creep back in and disastrous words would flow from those beautiful lips without even meaning to.

Their love grew, both knowing it, both acknowledging it, yet too scared to voice it out in the open.

It came to the point where they held hands, hugged for long periods of time, even sometimes slept in the same bed. Harry was even sure he'd stumbled across a smile that was specially reserved for him. Yet the relationship never went beyond that.

Beyond the walls of the safe house, a war was brewing, and though the light side was confident in the outcome of the battle, the dark side was nowhere close to rounding up its final allies.


	2. Chapter 2: Secret Meetings

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not make any money from this.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), adult topics and violence

**PAIRINGS I know of so far:** (pairings will be added as they are mentioned in chapters)

This has not yet been Beta'd.

A/N: AU! This is set before the great battle. The incident with the tower did happen, yet it was not Snape that killed Dumbledore, but Bellatrix, so he is still allowed in the order. Draco and Snape stay in Grimmauld place as Sanctuary and have effectively switched sides. Of course, the dark lord does not know where they are, nor does he know Snape is a spy. He does, however, know that Draco failed in his task and is missing since.

'text' is thought

"text" talking

* * *

><p><strong>Kitty Tokyo uzumaki:<strong> Thank you for the review!

* * *

><p><strong>Creatures of the Night<strong>

Chapter 2: Secret Meetings

* * *

><p>The cool gray stones seemed to danced wearily with the light of the thousand candles littered across the room. It was a study, cold and filled with earthy tones and dark leather, a wooden floor beneath a magenta rug. A fireplace merely crammed with ash held a silver curved, long and thin tray of assorted fancy bottles of different coloured beverages, most of which were filled with alcohol.<p>

An earthy scent permeated the room, like someone had just dug up the garden.

To someone on the outside, this get-together might seem a tense and somewhat pensive and silent affair. However, they enjoyed each others dark aura like a feast in itself. There was nothing more thrilling than sitting in a room with someone you knew could ruin the lives of thousands of people with a snap of the finger.

He eyed the congregated four before him and smirked at the thought of recruiting them and their armies. He would tempt them with his power and his thriving empire to be. He would make sure they got what they want in a world of his own making. Voldemort could already taste the air of sweet success filtering through the window opened just a crack.

Odessa Skye was a reasonably average woman where height was concerned, her pallor was more of a darker grey than any natural skin tone. Black hair was tightly tied up in a bun held up by two braids, small strands of almost ringlets curled loose around her ears. A few wisps of grey streaked a strand here and there, but no other sign alluded to her true age.

Her slanted eyes held a misty grey, eyes lines heavily with mascara and a black celtic pattern running from the left corner of the eye trailing into the recesses of the hair. A silver chain hung across her forehead with a black sapphire neatly embedded in the middle of her ageless features. What stood out most of all, were her long, slender and pointed ears.

She held herself regally, legs together and slightly to the side like a lady, head held high. A picture of elegance. Her fingers were entwined in her lap, head slightly cocked to the side as if weighing every one of his individual words.

Dontanian Viridane was an exceedingly tall man, his muscles toned. His skin was pale, his lips slightly more redder than normal. His hair was blood red, rugged and at odd angles, his fringe just the same. His eyes were brown, and held a storm of intelligence within them.

He sat relaxed, grinning openly at the mere fact that 'Lord' Voldemort thought himself so high then stooped to ask for help. He was enjoying the spectacle and was by no means awed by this mans power. He knew darker beings, more cruel beings than even this lord.

He sat, arms resting against the back of the chair in a wide armed gesture, a glass of red in a glass, swirling it endlessly in amusement.

Fenrir Greyback was, of course, setting ready at attention, ready to do his esteemed lords bidding. His large muscled form seated with a vicious slump, ready to attack should one of the others decide to forgo earlier warnings of not to attack until things were explained.

A hand came up to scratch at his stubble beard and a growl automatically unleashed. He had never been a patient man, nor was he used to being rooted to one spot constantly, his wolf (in turn himself too) was too curious, too greedy and yearning to be free.

The fourth and final companion was heavily cloaked, sliding across the floor as if he were floating just an inch above it. There was no unique way to describe this individual as there was no real feature that picked their species apart.

He or she made no sound, no gesture, nor showed any emotion, silently gliding back and forth in front of the fireplace.

Voldemort hummed in thought. The offer he was about to make would be tempting to all of the gathered here to some degree. He had no doubt that they would fall for the bait instantly, perhaps with the exception of Odessa, but he could always remedy that.

His death eaters were doing a poor job of controlling those rebels of Dumbledores, and more aurors kept popping up all over the place. They were like Hydras. You kill two, four come back.

There were also, of course, the Centaurs, whom had remarkable aim guarding the woods (from where he secretly planned to emerge from), Threstrals and a griffin. He was unsure of whom else the light side had procured in the time he took to call everyone in this meeting.

"Children. I offer you the life and blood of children, to do with as you may." He smirked at the inhale of some delighted guests.

Odessa scoffed slightly at the idea.

"And what, pray tell, do you expect me to do with children?" Voldemort smirked once more.

"Dear Lady Odessa, as part of your race, you are highly involved with magic, however, your spells are mostly based on an iron red substance, is it not? You need the blood of sacrifice to create your more favourable spells and charms. If you join my cause, there will be an entire muggle population for you to encapture, enough for your wards to be held high for centuries, to keep the taint of other civilization away from your precious city."

Odessa pursed her lips and squinted her eyes.

"Let me think on it. I have heard your case, and what you have to offer. Seeing as you wish to preserve your own race as well, I believe your intentions to leave mine alone once you have what you wanted."

"Very well." He smiled smoothly.

"No ministry to stop is from seeking food? The prisons are not enough for our numbers anymore." The pacing voice slithered. A cool rush of air wafting the air and threatening to dim the candles. Odessa closed her eyes minutely, but held herself in check, making sure not to shiver.

It was distressing being in the same room as a dementor, but he was here for the same reason as she. He had a race to preserve, and quite simply, neither were fond of the light ideals.

"Once we'll be through with them, there will be no ministry." Something akin to nails on a chalk board filled the room, a laugh of some kind.

"That is a very good offer on its own."

"You need not even ask, my lord. You have freed me, given me a life I wanted, wolf free to reign the night."

"Very well Fenrir, as always you serve me loyally and you shall be rewarded." Voldemort waved him away, having expected this very response.

"Hhhhmmm, tempting, very tempting, but it is not any mere child that I want. You have heard of my predicament, yes?" Long fingers deftly held onto the wine glass, swirling its red contents around.

He smiled expectantly, waiting to be asked. He had known Voldemort would come knocking on his door sooner or later, with the rate things were going, and the way that he was, he would turn to those of 'unexpected' means.

"I have heard. Someone has caught your eye?"

"Indeed I have."

"I will see to it"

"You do that, and I will unleash my army into the night for you."


	3. Chapter 3: A Night To Remember

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not make any money from this.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), adult topics and violence

**PAIRINGS I know of so far:** (pairings will be added as they are mentioned in chapters)

This has not yet been Beta'd.

A/N: AU! This is set before the great battle. The incident with the tower did happen, yet it was not Snape that killed Dumbledore, but Bellatrix, so he is still allowed in the order. Draco and Snape stay in Grimmauld place as Sanctuary and have effectively switched sides. Of course, the dark lord does not know where they are, nor does he know Snape is a spy. He does, however, know that Draco failed in his task and is missing since.

'text' is thought

"text" talking

* * *

><p><strong>Kitty Tokyo uzumaki:<strong> Thank you for the review! Alas, no junk food, was in Netherlands visiting family, had no time to update till now :p I love Draco too, so he will have an overly prominent role in the story XD

* * *

><p><strong>Creatures of the Night<strong>

Chapter 3: A Night to Remember

* * *

><p>Green flickering lights filled the sky, screams of terror and confusion, accompanied by a myriad of escalating colours akin to fireworks mingled the air. Dirt exploded in chunks about them creating craters in the now loose sand and blown away grass. Specks of aforementioned lose earth flicked into the air underneath numerous running and flailing entities.<p>

It was a dark and foul night, one fit for dying for your beliefs it seemed. Bodies were in the way, on the floor, tripping or falling down dead, often, morbidly so, performing as shields to the still living.

Spells, jinxes and unforgivables littered the battlefield. Disaster, destruction, death, it was pure and cruel chaos. Hogwarts grounds had become the pinnacle of the war, the place where it would all end, for good or for bad, innocent blood spilled amongst the wicked and the avenging.

The walls had emitted a loud blearing sound before its walls started to shake and rumble with the weight of being magically forced open. Professors McGonagal and Severus made sure to herd those years four and under to the room of requirement, they could not afford to be picky when it came to protectors, those who learned much more than mere spells in years five and higher would make good warriors.

It was the best they could do under the circumstances, they only wished they could defeat the dark lord before the roof collapsed. So it became a race against the clock. Not only was there a school to defend and an enemy to defeat, or even an entire alliance to protect, but also a rush to get the others out to safety before they died from something other than Voldemorts forces.

It had started out as somewhat of a matched harmony, wizard against wizard. Dark wizard against Light. Although Death eaters tended to be more brutal and bloody in their wizardry, wizards of the Light had just as potent spells, a vivid imagination, and more importantly, extremely good healing spells.

They had been spread into squads and had practised in defence against the dark arts for just this occasion. Students from different classes had been intermingled so as to balance out the teams. One good charms student, one defence against the dark arts, one potions, one healer and one transfigurations, more or less.

Although they hadn't quite as much experience as the death eaters, they were still young, fresh with new and adventurous ideas that adults cant seem to think of half the time.

It had been even at least, until howls became apparent in the night. Werewolves. Of course, although they had hoped against it, the side of the light had been expecting it. After all, with Fenrir Greyback now in charge of one of the greatest werewolf packs and an avid Voldemort supporter.

What they had also maybe touched upon but never completely believed, was the excessive amount of dementors that came when Voldemort called.

Dark cloaks billowing in a sinister fashion that put Snape to shame. An icy cold spread the air, grass froze, chunks of solid ice now flying deadly through the air with a swish and flick of the wrist. And with the chill that set, an eerie pounding in the heart and nightmares in the head. Professors clumped around students with much weaker patronas', leaving those with higher experience and more adept ability to perform the protection spell to their own devices.

It was not that they cared less for these students, on the contrary, felt more worried as they were left alone. Those who could create the silvery mist of an animal, could protect themselves more sufficiently.

A battle nearly lost, had the centaurs not decided that for the sake of the forest they would forsake their neutrality to fight with the order of the phoenix. Arrows flew, a freshly added whizzing noise of a feather and a silver tip moving steadily through the air. Hooves printed the floor with horse shoe shapes, clawed over rough long finger nails only deadly furred creatures could produce.

They also had many keen strategists and power houses.

Ronald Weasly. A genius when it came to putting moves into play. He was always one step ahead of the enemy. Setting up traps around and staying close to those primarily with no adult supervision, centaur or teacher wise. Chess became a reality, shouting figures wielding weapons that could easily overpower him, became a bishop or a knight for him to crush. He was a military asset, a leader where Potter didn't want to, (nor was, to be honest) shouting orders or casting sparks for others to come help when he saw those in need.

Hermoine Granger. She knew spells that most didn't even know existed, even mixing spells together to create new ones of her own. She distributed some around, whispering a spell for someone to use here or there, murmuring some of her own spells. Protecting and guarding as if an invisible force to be reckoned with. She also knew the ins and outs of the Hogwarts grounds, knew every flaw in the terrain after pouring herself over map after map. She apparated people to stationed locations where others could easily be taken down. She was frightening in her knowledge.

Ginny Weasly. She had a lot of spunk that trailed along the same lines of her brother. Charms had never looked so good. Although her spell casting and magic level in general wasn't that great, she had an all together different variety of spells that the death eaters had never thought to have reckoned with. It was predominantly charms, but it was something altogether unexpected. Confusing enemies, disarming, casting patronus, slowing and altogether immobilising people, all charms.

Luna Lovegood. She was the Bellatrix of the light side. Crazy beyond all belief, cackling madly as she threw yet another random and obscene curse at a werewolf or human being. Where Hermoine had been scary in the knowledgeable sense, Luna was daunting in a mental capacity. Who ever knew the tickling spell could inflict so much pain?

Neville Longbottom. Although he excelled in plants, they were not much help in this circumstance. He knew he was not the best when it came to fighting, so had sent his time training to be a healer and a performer of barriers. He could heal any wound with the flick of a hand. It had, however, made him a target, hence the need for extensive protection charms, which he kindly bestowed on numerous people at once. It took a lot of will power and stamina, and he could not as easily move with so many shields being performed at once, but never once did they waver to his relief.

Draco Malfoy. There were many suspicions concerning the blonde, but there were no doubts about the fact that they were happy he was on their side. He knew the dark arts through and through, one could tell even before the first spell had left his wand. His knowledge was of a different kind to Hermoines, a darker variety, more deadly in spite of her ancient research. He also had the brains to carefully and sometimes maliciously select his spells. Through knowledge of the dark arts, he was better able to counter-act and give tips.

Harry Potter. Nothing more was needed to describe the power the stowed away inside him. Some had even said he would become, and possibly already was, more powerful than Dumbledore himself. No one knew what was speculation or fact, however. He was by far the worst when it came to strategy, jumping in to save a group of people recklessly without much thought. But what he lacked in thought, he made up for in brute power and raw magic. A powerful weapon unleashed onto the battlefield.

It was true that the above mentioned could have made a good team, much like the others had been placed into, but they were order trained now. They excelled not only in a group, but individually as well, and that is how they spent the battle after arriving together. They had split, having vowed to not only get rid of their enemy, but to make sure as many of the light side got out alive, especially those with no experience past duelling in defence against the dark arts.

They had, however, a form of communication. The air was a mixture of colours already, of flairs for help and dying curses to group signs and warning signals. They had found a way of mingling flairs with that of a patronus charm. It filled the patronus with a different colour, telling its intended receiver with a glance what it was they were needed for.

Red meant students in desperate help, depending on the problem, the person who excelled the most in the intended area was called upon, the patronus staying only long enough to be followed to the intended area.

Green meant they had an idea and needed that person to create a trap with them, or to enact out a plan.

Yellow was a warning sign. It meant the messenger saw something in their vision that the other didn't, and to look around them again, the quicker the better. Often the patronus would turn in the direction the enemy not quite seen was.

Blue meant that the messenger was in grave danger, and he/she needed immediate assistance!

Black meant they had come across someone of great influence or power there was no means they could face alone. Fenrir Greyback or Voldemort. Of course, the latter was to be dealt with by only one man.

One such black patronus (an otter, courtesy of Hermoine), lead Harry straight to Voldemort. It looked like he hadn't moved an inch, standing languidly in an empty circle, in which bodies were the outer rim, piled high and scattered in a multitude of patterns.

The minute Harry had stepped into that ring, it had become off limits to anyone else by some unspoken decree. It was a difficult battle, much like Harry had expected it to be. For every tactic he managed to think up, Voldemort had a counter, and vice versa. Voldemort was loosing patience at being thwarted by a mere boy each time.

Perhaps it was the fact that Harrys life had prepared him for that moment. With his mothers screams ringing in his ears from the dementors and the throbbing on his forehead from the scar, the end seemed neigh. However, he had kept his wand steady, his breathing even, his mind blank apart from the words and motions drilled relentlessly through his body and brain.

Voldemort lost patience, he needed victory sooner, rather than later.

* * *

><p>He smirked at his countless record of dead bodies. It was not that he was overly proud at having killed countless human beings, rather the fact that there were less people that could kill those he loved and had come to know as friends.<p>

He knew from personal, or rather family experience, what death eaters would do to those who presented easy targets. Sometimes it was a worse fate just to see the blood splatter further, the scream more gurgled when they didn't know what they were doing.

He had received a red jack russel terrier and had made his way over as quickly as possible. The scene was a gruesome one, and unlike any he had seen thus far in the battle. It wasn't the ripping nor the clawing to shreds of a werewolf, nor was there any spell that could do this form of damage so precisely. He could see why Ron had decided to hand him this particular task. It looked like dark arts.

Just at the edge of where the forest became denser, lifeless bodies lay scattered amongst orange leaves, far enough so the dirt was still rooted firmly to the ground, yet not enough to leave the twigs without an icy sheen from the dementors.

He bent down next to a female, long brown curls limply flung across her face and pressed two fingers to the side of her neck. Her pulse had been long gone, and her body gone cold. This stack of humans had been here just at the start or even before the main war had started, that, or her blood had vanished almost all at once, but something like that happening, by spells or other means, was highly unlikely.

A chill ran down his spine almost instantly at that thought. Draco had never been scared of much, frightened and worried for someone, like family and friends, Harry, but never truly for himself. There was, however, one thing that petrified him beyond belief.

Just as a pale hand gripped his equally pale neck from seemingly out of no where, he cast one last spell.

* * *

><p>An error, a grave one at that. A hastily thrown crucio made the brunette dodge to the right, and a little closer to the snake of a man than he would have liked. Without much thought, he sent a powerful jab up into the other mans jaw, sending him stumbling in a daze. If it hadn't seemed like time had suddenly forwarded, he would have laughed at his slightly owlish expression.<p>

"Avada Kadavra."

Just as green exploded before his eyes, an almost simultaneous mix of yellow and blue skirted past him.

Just too late.

The yellow otter came first from behind him, he had been turning to the right to scout, but back tracked to the front when a black fox skidded to his left.

Draco!

Those were his last thoughts as an unimaginable pain pierced his body, a clamping around his left forearm, tearing, ripping, almost as if his flesh had come lose from his body.

Searing, blinding, agonising pain.

And then it all went black.


	4. Chapter 4: Trapped

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not make any money from this.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), adult topics and violence

**PAIRINGS I know of so far:** (pairings will be added as they are mentioned in chapters)

This has not yet been Beta'd.

A/N: AU! This is set before the great battle. The incident with the tower did happen, yet it was not Snape that killed Dumbledore, but Bellatrix, so he is still allowed in the order. Draco and Snape stay in Grimmauld place as Sanctuary and have effectively switched sides. Of course, the dark lord does not know where they are, nor does he know Snape is a spy. He does, however, know that Draco failed in his task and is missing since.

'text' is thought

"text" talking

* * *

><p><strong>Kitty Tokyo uzumaki:<strong> Oooo Draco plush doll! Gimme! :p Thank you for your wonderful reviews! Makes me feel happy to post them. And I would love to join your community! I love seme Harry and uke Draco, hehe!

* * *

><p><strong>Creatures of the Night<strong>

Chapter 4: DRACO- Trapped

* * *

><p>It was no use. He was trapped. He had woken up in a dark room, torches had adorned the room, casting most of it in shadow apart from the sparsely lit and flickering of a few select patches of wall. He had immediately gone for his wand, only to find out it was gone, thus currently found himself hammering against the walls, shouting to be released. It wasn't helping.<p>

Either he was being ignored, or no one was there.

He was now on the floor, feeling around for what could be helped to produce more light, or at least break the torch from the bracket it was on so he could find a door. He had bumped into a bed at some point during his search, but made no move to check under or above it, who knew what his captives hid under there. On hands and knees across what felt like wood he searched, until he got to an area where it felt sticky, wet.

He grimaced, yet kept searching through the wetness, the possibility that something was here was too high to risk being spoilt, even though he wanted nothing more than to stand up and grimace.

Something hard, squelchy, his hands withdrew instantly at this point, taking in a deep breath to add the needed Malfoy composure before his hands went to the floor once more. Something that felt soft, like fabric. He ripped it with force, hoping to get a good amount to tie around the torch when he found it, it would make the flame bigger.

Standing back up, he made his way to the closest torch and carefully wrapped the cloth around it, making sure the cloth caught alight instead of smothering it out. He quickly let go as the flame threatened to burn his fingers. The room was instantly alight with new vigor, yet it was still not enough to see the entirety of the room. Looking down at his own shirt, he removed it and went to a torch on the opposite wall, hoping to have a bigger expanse of light. Doing the same as the previous torch, the whole room was (although not brightly) visible, ceiling, walls, floors and all.

The Malfoy mask instantly slammed into place as he turned around. What lay before him was a room full of chunky red in every corner he could see. Red on the floor, red on the walls, red on his trousers and his hands, even splotches on his face where his hands had wiped hair from his face. Had that mask not been firmly in place, he would have gagged.

The hard thing he had come across, had been a body, its head raggedly ripped off, the shirt it had worn ripped where Draco had removed it. A total of five bodies he counted, and for a brief second he was happy he had skipped the bed as one was sprawled face down on its bed sheets.

In a brief glint of recognition, he could see that it was holding tightly onto a wand. Hesitating only a brief second, his hands instantly made to grab the wand, wrenching it from that deathly grip, only to realise that it was indeed his own wand he was holding onto.

Its familiar contours and lines and weight was comforting and made him feel safe to some degree.

The door was simple, innocent looking, but he didn't trust it. If he were holding someone hostage, he would have cursed it many times over. So, he performed every counter curse he knew, followed by 'Alohomora' and a quick 'Deprimo'. He stood away from the door, almost waiting with baited breath for something to run into the room and attack him. When no one did, he tentatively moved forwards till he was almost at the door, then as an afterthought, cast 'Aguamenti' out the door.

He made his move then, looking left and right, casting 'Lumos' as he was confronted with darkness once more. He made a dash for it, only stopping when he thought he heard a sound, flattening himself against the wall with a 'Nox'.

What he hadn't expected to find upon performing 'Lumos' once more, was the sight of someone now in front of him, grinning widely.

"You exceeded our expectations, young one." Draco growled and was already chanting a spell when a hand was instantly moved over his mouth, a hand clutching his hand so tightly that he had to let go of the wand. All in a matter of a mere second.

"But you still have much to learn."

"Let go of me." Draco growled angrily, twisting his wrist slightly as it was released.

"Please, follow me. You know what could happen if you run, don't you?" Draco clenched his teeth, but nodded all the same. If his thoughts were correct, then he didn't want to miss around with this race unless he really had an escape plan.

He was led down one twisting hall after another, he was sure it was designed like a maze, at least that is the dim effect he got of what he could see. The door they had stopped at, he instantly recognized as something special. It was full of ancient runes, thus heavily protected. Not one area of wooden space left unwritten with them. He was ushered inside, the door closed behind him. He blinked owlishly at the dark red and gold that littered the room in an elegant fashion. This was what he supposed Godric Gryffindors room would have looked like.

"You find it to your liking?" Came a husky voice, startling him.

In front of him, stood an incredibly tall man, his head a dark red to match the room, it also made his pale skin all the more pale.

"Yes." Draco muttered softly, for it was, there was no point in arguing for the sake of it.

"It is yours, after all." Draco turned to glance at this new mysterious man with a raised eyebrow.

"What makes you think I'm staying? Even if it's for a room like this?" The man grinned mischievously.

"Because, like you, everything in this room, is mine." Draco frowned at the red-heads wide smile.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You see, I have a problem. One I have chosen you to help remedy. But I will tell you about that after you get comfortable. I'm sure you would rather prefer to wear something different than all that blood you're now sporting?" Draco licked his lip nervously.

"If you're offering, then I will kindly accept." As if having expected this answer, the man procured a few folded items from on top of the bed and gave it to the blonde before motioning from him to enter the bathroom.

"Don't worry, I'll wait outside." Draco quickly moved past him and into the room. He instantly dropped the clothes and locked the door with as many spells as he knew.

Looking around, the room was a cream and light brown colour. It painted a comfy picture. He also instantly spotted a bath. If he was going to be a hostage, he would be a clean one. He smirked as it sounded like something his mother would have said. He filled it with water and bubble bath he had found on the side.

He was becoming suspicious, however. Looking about the bathroom, he found it to be filled with products he had used when at home. Did that mean he knew this man from somewhere, or had he been in his house? In his private bathroom none the less. He tried not to linger on that fact too much.

Instead his mind filled with much different thoughts. How had the war gone? Who had won? Were the younger children OK? Was Voldemort dead? Was Harry still alive? Were they still fighting? Did they need him? They were racing around his head so much he thought he would become dizzy.

He cleaned all the grit and grime from war off his flawless skin and washed his hair, pieces of twig falling from it as he washed. He grimaced at how much dirt had seemed to accumulate on him.

He dried himself, and wrapped the fluffy cream towel around his waist and performed his own invented hair drying spell as he leaned down to properly look at what had been handed to him.

There was a dark red corset with ingrained gold filigree and lace, a pair of red fingerless gloves, tight black trousers and red boots with a high heel that came to his knees. He wasn't sure what it was supposed to mean.

He stood for what seemed like ages, staring at the door with butterflies in his stomach. He had never dressed like this in front of anyone before, he had been tempted, but never had, always saying he'd find that someone special to dress like this for first before doing so. He was nervous about the way he looked!

He shook his head quickly, no, that wasn't what he was supposed to be anxious about, not at a time like this! It was the stranger on the other side of the door! For a second, he thought about staying in the bathroom until it was knocked down in worry of him having escaped, but then the fear kicked in.

In all his life he had only truly ever been frightened of one thing, not even Voldemort had scared him as much. They were a living race, one which had unfortunately decided to pick him up for the ride. He supposed they were fine when in a normal state, but if he ran, he would possibly get angry, hungry.

With a heavy breath and another lick to his lips, he opened the door, to find the red-head sitting relaxed on the bed, expectantly turned to the bed. He hummed as he saw the blonde before him and gave an approving nod.

"It suits you."

"It's rather feminine, isn't it?" He said curiously.

"Hhmm, you like it. I can tell. You're standing in a way that says you feel beautiful in those clothes. More assured."

"Do I?" he glanced down at himself, and blinked slightly as he did feel rather comfortable in the outfit. "But...why am I dressed like this?"

"You needed new clothes, did you not?" Draco frowned at the man, not completely having answered his question.

"Why dark red? You seem to like this colour." His glance directed to the room and then back to the seated man, whom merely chuckled at the blonde in a knowing way.

"Burgundy, you mean? It's the colour of the Royal house." Brown eyes flickered in amusement as Draco shifted slightly in discomfort.

"The Royal house? This is..."

"The newly appointed Kings room."

"And you are..." Draco was fearing the answer.

"Dontanian Viridane, King, or leader if you prefer, of the vampires."

And there it was, the answer he had feared. He was in the presence of the King, which meant he was by far the strongest among them. But also... a vampire. The one thing he didn't want to get on the angry side of.

It was no use. He was trapped.


	5. Chapter 5: Answers

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not make any money from this.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), adult topics and violence

**PAIRINGS I know of so far:** (pairings will be added as they are mentioned in chapters)

This has not yet been Beta'd.

A/N: AU! This is set before the great battle. The incident with the tower did happen, yet it was not Snape that killed Dumbledore, but Bellatrix, so he is still allowed in the order. Draco and Snape stay in Grimmauld place as Sanctuary and have effectively switched sides. Of course, the dark lord does not know where they are, nor does he know Snape is a spy. He does, however, know that Draco failed in his task and is missing since.

'text' is thought

"text" talking

* * *

><p><strong>Creatures of the Night<strong>

Chapter 5: DRACO/HARRY- Answers

* * *

><p>Draco had found himself slowly sliding down the wall to sit on the floor next to a book case. He hadn't expected Dontanian to instantly be in front of him, worried look on his face.<p>

"I'm sorry if I startled you, Dragon." Draco gave a small smile.

"It's fine...I just wasn't expecting it."

"I don't look like royalty to you?" He grinned jokingly.

"You do, very refined. But, could you please tell me what I'm doing here?"

"Ah, straight to business. I like that abut you too." Draco glanced up, a suspicious look on his face.

"Too?"

"I have placed you in various tests, some of which you have not come across yet, though those you have, have passed."

"Well, that's nice to know. Now I demand to know what you need me for." Dontanian chuckled again at the blondes attitude.

"The King died two years ago, and I find myself newly appointed. I have started to make a reputation for myself and my kingdom, though have tried to stay out of the spotlight from humans. It seems to have worked if you did not know who I was at first glance."

"I guess. You do have an unnatural hair colour."

"That's right. But, as King, I need a Queen beside me. A certain kind of person. Dignified, elegant, composed, calm, adaptable to various situations. I am quite picky when it comes to my life long bonded to-be. You I have watched from afar, and have now chosen you to be my Queen."

"Excuse me?"

"Are you not pleased by such a title?" Draco glared up at the man.

"It is not a mere title I want! You think I could be bought by a mere title?" He growled, to which the red-head grinned.

"Good. Then I know your emotions will not be based on a position." The blonde blinked in confusion.

"Tests, remember?" Draco could only growl once more.

"I don't want to be your Queen."

"You have no choice." This made Draco hesitate, which made Dontanian growl at the sudden slight submissive demeanor.

"No, please, I want one who could voice their opinions."

"I think your arrogant to assume anyone would merely agree to wed you just like that!" Dontanian keeled before the blonde and stared at him intently.

"I will take that into account, Dragon, but it's a final decision already. You may have time, however, to get used to all of this."

"This is ridiculous!"

"It is not." He stood up and offered a pale hand to the blonde, who took it after a long moment of hesitation. He was being careful now. He did not want to overstep his boundaries.

"The bodies?"

"Ah, those." Dontanian pulled him close enough to see pearly white fangs. "A test, to see how you'd respond. You were instantly at the ready. You were finding a way through space you could not see to find something to help, even when you reached the blood, unusual for an aristocrat. Very admirable, however for one of your lineage. You're not afraid to get your hands dirty. You weren't fazed by the bodies either, something you'll see often when you become Queen."

Draco breathed slowly through his nose, trying to calm himself down, staring intently at those sharp incisors. Wit the heels on his boots, his eyes were at the same height as the mans lips.

"I won't become your Queen." He stated once more.

"That is a matter of opinion, Dragon."

"Why do you call me that?" Dontanian moved away from the blonde, that ever present grin on his face.

"It is your name, is it not? Named after the animal or the zodiac, both are strong reasons to be named after, brave and true."

"Thank you." Draco muttered softly.

"I will be back, there was something I needed to do. You may make yourself at home here, after all, it is yours too. I won't be long."

The door opened and closed with a slight click. Whether there a curse or spell in place, he didn't check, he didn't dare. He had seen those fangs, and even though the red-head had seemed nice, he wasn't sure whether it was merely a ploy or not.

He stood there, in the middle of the floor, desperately wishing to be anywhere but there.

"Harry...Where are you..."

* * *

><p>Warmth, burning warmth.<p>

The first thing he did when he opened his mouth was scream. The pain had ebbed away, but the lingering nightmare of what had happened remained. Oh, how he wished it was a dream. Trailing his right hand up his left forearm, he felt a ragged scar.

Not a nightmare, no where close to it. It was reality, a cruel horrific fate.

Had this happened to Remus too? He had always seemed so nice. Then again, the only two werewolves he'd ever met had been astral opposites, he had at least thought they'd have human compassion left.

He vaguely remembered Remus telling the order that Fenrir encouraged his wolflings to be one with the beast. Whatever he had told his pack had obviously been working.

His body ached, his eyes sparked with pain. A headache was forming. He couldn't help but groan as he sat up from the bed he found himself in.

Where was he? He could hear birds chirping outside. Morning? He'd slept through the night then, but where?

Slowly, he let his legs slip off the bed onto the floor, wincing as he came in contact with cool stone floor.

"You're awake?" Came a startled voice beside him. "It usually takes far longer."

Slowly, he moved his neck to the side to spot a young girl putting some white strips of cloth in a bowl and bought them over to the bedside table.

"Hello, where am I?"

"Oh, you're in Everdeen Forest. It's home, you don't have to worry, no one will find us here."

"Everdeen Forest?" The girl looked to be around ten, her face was freckled, and her shoulder length mousy hair was braided into two plaits. Her eyes an unusual brownish yellow colour suited her slight tan.

"Oh! You must be one of the new recruits then! We've just recently moved our den. We're in Scotland now." She brimmed with pride at having remembered all of it.

"Why have you moved den?" So this girl was part of a werewolf pack. No luck then, whoever had left a lovely reminder on his arm had bought him along.

"The war is over, and we no longer have Voldemort to protect us from the ministry. We had to flee, but don't you worry. We'll go back one day when we're ready to take over, and you can see whomever it is that you've left behind."

"How did you..." She grinned, showing off two missing teeth at the front.

"You were brought in unconscious from England. You never got to say goodbye. Do you have a pack?" He smiled as an answer drifted into his mind.

"Yes. Yes I do." She frowned at that.

"Why didn't you bring them with? It's bad for the pack when someone's missing. It hurts, you know." He smiled softly at her, wondering how she could possibly be related to the werewolves who'd fought in the war.

"Unconscious, remember?" She giggled then after a soft 'oh yeah!' and set to her task of binding the strips of cloth around his bite mark. He scrunched his nose up as the stench of it filled his nose.

"I know! It doesn't smell that nice, but it helps. It heals, that's all that matters. And next time you take it off, which better not be for at least a week cause I'm working hard on it, it won't look so puffy."

"Thank you. Where did you learn to do this?"

"Oh! From my mom! She's the pack healer. She loves herbs and medicine."

"What about potions and spells?" She looked up at him curiously.

"Are you a wizard then? We have a few of those, but they've all snapped their wands and can't do wandless, so they're stuffed." She giggled.

"Why did they snap their wands?"

"Fenrir. He doesn't like us to use magic. Its all natural, and I suppose it will be here too."

"Fenrir is your pack leader?" he growled instantly, making the girl jump slightly as she quickly tied the edges of the cloth in a neat bow.

"Yes. He came back with the rest of the warriors. He's angry though, I think they retreated after Voldemort died."

"You sure know a lot for a little girl." She merely shrugged as she stood back and admired her handy work.

"Even little girls pick up gossip." She smiled at him once more before leaving the room.

The minute she was gone, he was on his feet, trying to find his wand. That bastard better not have snapped it in half! He couldn't find it, but then again, he couldn't find any of his possessions. He was currently clad in a simply white shirt with navy track suit bottoms.

He was going to find his wand then kill Fenrir Greyback, in which ever order he found first.


	6. Chapter 6: Missing Wand

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not make any money from this.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), adult topics, sexual scenes, swearing and violence

**PAIRINGS I know of so far:** (pairings will be added as they are mentioned in chapters)

This has not yet been Beta'd.

A/N: AU! This is set before the great battle. The incident with the tower did happen, yet it was not Snape that killed Dumbledore, but Bellatrix, so he is still allowed in the order. Draco and Snape stay in Grimmauld place as Sanctuary and have effectively switched sides. Of course, the dark lord does not know where they are, nor does he know Snape is a spy. He does, however, know that Draco failed in his task and is missing since.

'text' is thought

"text" talking

* * *

><p><strong>kitty tokyo uzumaki:<strong> Sorry for the late update! Have been ssssssooooooooo busy with uni work, flooded! Argh! But it's calmed down now, so I plan on writing a lot more chapters!

**Nikitabell:** Thank you for the review!

**NoirxIggy:** Hahaha, awesome comment!

* * *

><p><strong>Creatures of the Night<strong>

Chapter 6: HARRY- Missing Wand

* * *

><p>To say he didn't feel at home in the werewolf community was an understatement. There were those that didn't even glance his way and went on with every day chores, those that screamed and ran to hide (though this was mostly applied to small children), and there were some that went out of their way to bump into him or growl his way.<p>

He hadn't been expecting a warm welcome, after all, until recently, and he supposed they still were, on opposite sides. The war, it seemed, had come to a close. Although the girl had told him of Voldemorts death, he was uncertain who had won. Perhaps the number of death eaters had overpowered those of the light still alive. After all, when Dumbledore, leader of the light, had died, they had continued on to finish his goal.

It was a humble looking place. Had they not growled and bared fangs, one would have thought it any normal village in the middle of the forest. Neat wooden houses, just visible paths amidst the sand and grass sprinkled floor. It was rather idyllic, to be honoust. He'd been expecting caves, a dark forest, blood. He hadn't really expected them to live like normal people. Was this really being one with the beast? This was some kind of trick, wasn't it? He bit his lip sharply to stop his mind wandering down that road. Remus was a wonderful person and he had been a werewolf. Surely there were more of them out there, like that little girl, and perhaps her mother whom he remembered was a healer.

"My, my. Harry Potter. Out of bed already? My, you are resilient, aren't you?" Focusing in on where he was going, he found a young man before him. Black short hair, slightly spiky, with sharp grey eyes. Not the yellow the small girl had exuded. He was pale, big built and very tall. There was something slightly different about him compared to those he ad passed, yet he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Who are you?" Harry sighed, secretly wishing this man had treated him like the rest. Upon awakening he had felt a sort of anger build up in him that he hadn't felt before. It both intrigued him and worried him. He had left the hut he had woken up in with intent to kill. Of course, upon stumbling across so many people in normal village life had confused him, yet had somehow calmed him down. He was glad no one had confronted him thus far. He didn't know if he would have responded kindly, nor did he really know what he would have said in that kind of situation in the first place.

He wasn't sure of it was the fact that they understood how it felt to suddenly stumble upon something big like this, or if it was merely the fact that he was the big bad wolf, aka non other than Harry Potter.

"My name is Caleb Morrigan. Used to be like you, mind you, no where near as powerful." Wait, did that mean…

"You were a wizard?" He was instantly back to being aware of everything around him. Sure, it could mean that he had been a victim, or he could have been a dark wizard hoping to gain some extra power or recognition from dead Voldy.

"Yup. Right until the point where a chunk of my neck got ripped out." He hadn't sounded particularly upset about the fact, which made Harry lean to the latter of his conclusions. Then again, how long had he been a werewolf? Perhaps he was merely used to it.

Why was this giving him such a headache? He had no time to think about whether this was a good wizard or bad, he needed to leave, and soon.

"I'm sorry, for being rude, but I'm guessing you're someone I can ask. If they were storing wands, where would that be?" Caleb looked shocked that he had been asked such a question. Harry himself was slightly shocked he had asked. If this was the enemy, would he really give away the position of captive weapons? Even if he did give location, would it be the right one? A trap maybe?

A smile is what he received. Not that calculative push your buttons kind of smirk he'd gotten thus far, but a genuine one, that showed one fang poking out at the bottom left side. He looked almost happy that he had been asked the question. Harry wasn't really sure what to make of this reaction. Was this really Fenrirs pack? The two people he had talked to thus far had made no move to pick a fight, instead, they had been rather accommodating.

A pale forefinger stroked the indent of his mouth absentmindedly in thought.

"Wands? Most likely snapped already of that's what you're wondering. Mmmm…. If I were a wand, where would I be?" He started to look around him with a frown, mumbling slightly.

'Was this guy serious?' Harry hadn't actually thought he would receive an answer.

"You're better off asking, 'if you were a werewolf, where would you hide a wand?" Came a new, slightly deeper voice.

A hand clamped Calebs shoulder slightly, letting the other know where he was. A man that looked younger than the raven head. He had light brown hair with dark blonde streaks, brown eyes and a slightly tanned complexion with freckles. He looked a little like the girl from before, Harry thought to himself.

"Alex! Harry Potter, meet Alexander Hale." Alex dipped his head in hello, one which Harry awkwardly followed. Why were they being nice to him at all?

"Harry Potter, heard so many good and bad things that I can't decide whether to hate or like you." There was a slight growl in Alexs voice that made Harry slightly wary of him.

"The feeling's mutual. If you have some trick up your sleeve, then please stop talking to me. I'm not in the mood to make enemies, and if you were, I seriously might hurt you." He was in no mood talk to those who would only make fun of him. Of they were genuinely thinking of helping, there was no harm in becoming acquainted. If not, he would rather not get to know someone he might have to seriously fight later.

"oh! Werewolf juju made Harry gain some spitfire! Hahaha! If your precious light could hear you now! 'No Harry, resolve this with peace, not threats." Caleb snickered as Alex raised an eyebrow at the threat. Although more petite in structure and shorter than Harry by far, he was certain that had he been a werewolf for a while, he would have gained some nifty speed or strength.

"I know of two that would have punched you by now. I'm one of the nice ones you see."

Ron would have instantly turned red and gone for the mans nose or throat without a second thought. They'd be on the floor swapping blows after the man had said the word 'hate'.

Draco would have made some crafty come back where Alex would have made the first attempt at a punch instead. The sudden thought caused a pang in his heart. Draco…..thinking of the blonde caused something to lodge in his throat. Made him want to shiver. Made him want to tear this place apart so he could find him…..

Another beat of the heat caused him to remember what had made him loose attention of his surroundings. Draco had sent an SOS signal, just before Harry had lost consciousness. He had to get out of here.

"Leaning towards thinking you're cooler than your first impression was." Alex stated somewhat matter of factly. He was rather blunt, it seemed. Though, two words stuck to him instantly.

"First impression? You were there that night?" Alex couldn't help but laugh at the assumption. There was something about Harry that was an odd mix of violence and peace he couldn't quite make out.

"By final night you mean the day Voldemort got taken down, no. I mean the impression of you being carried like a sack of potatoes over Rudolphs shoulder moaning as he banged your wound against objects deliberately." This in turn caused Caleb to laugh as well. A full hearted laugh that made some passer by's look at him strangely, or with a frown. Possibly since it was Harry he was talking to.

"That was hilarious! And the smirk on his face!" Alex broke out into a big grin at Calebs uncontrollable laughter. The image was, after all, a funny one. To them, at least. Harry was growling on the inside. No wonder he'd woken up to such headache!

"And this Rudolph is…?" He had half a mind to find him after he'd had a 'talk' with Fenrir.

"Beta. Watch out. Better not go after him. Yet." Beta? Second in command? So he'd be with Fenrir no matter where he was, and would possibly have to fight him first to get to the Alpha. Wait…yet?

"Ah! Wand! I would stash it where the broken ones are. After all, they wouldn't waste much space on whole ones as they'll be smaller pieces soon any way." The sudden revelation of Calebs bought Harry back to harsh reality. His wand was missing, and he felt oddly naked without it.

"So, you're looking for a tiny shack that's next to the wood cutters shop. Small, tin roof, tiny door, really." Alex chimed in.

"Right…. Thank you." It felt odd to say, but they had helped in a round about way. At least he knew where his wand might be, and he had calmed down considerably. If they had not been werewolves that had attacked Hogwarts and in the midst of an enemy village, he might have liked the playful banter. It reminded him of Ron.

"Haha, I got a thanks from Harry Potter." Caleb smirked at Alex, pulling a face at him, which made Alex frown in turn and punch his shoulder slightly, earning a 'ow!' in return.

"He's a light wizard idiot. He was probably gritting his teeth to not tell you to get out of the way!" Alex growled. He was all too aware that they had been talking to Harry Potter, unlike Caleb, who wanted to befriend almost anyone.

"And here I thought I'd made another valuable friend." Caleb pouted, grey eyes popping out a bit trying to look cute.

"You wish. Hey! You're going the wrong way, if you must know." In the time where they had turned their attention to one another, Harry had made it his queue to start the search for his missing wand. He didn't really know where it was he was going, but he planned to keep a watchful eye out for the small huts description.

He halted as Alex shouted rather loudly. He turned instantly and growled slightly as hr stepped back towards them. He would probably shut out all his plans, and then everyone would know what he was looking for. Caleb chuckled softly at Harrys angry expression.

"There is no way I'm going to ask. You'll want a debt." Alex made as if he were thinking. He knew what he wanted, and he would get it. One way or the other, this man was going to help him.

"Now that you mention it…"

"No. As much as I thank you for directing me which direction isn't the way." Harry intersected heatedly.

"I'll show you where it is, and you're correct in thinking I want a debt. It's no where near what you're thinking though. Nothing to do with evil stuff or humiliation. You have my word as an ex light wizard." Wrong thing to say. Harry instantly folded his arms across his waist and raised an eyebrow as if Alex had given himself away.

"Now dark wizard, is it? That doesn't help your case."

"As an ex wizard then." Alex smiled softly. He wouldn't have trusted whom he deemed the enemy right away either. But he knew, in the close future, they were going to need one another's help.

"I have got to be the stupidest person on Earth." He needed help, he knew it. Looking around, there were a lot more of them. He was on his own, without a weapon. He was defiantly thick to accept help like this, but he wasn't slow enough to know when not to look a gift horse in the face.

"Probably." Caleb sniggered, earning another punch in the shoulder.

"Hey! You're not helping!" Alex growled in mock anger, to which Calebs laughter only increased.

"Fine. Show the way." Harry sighed in defeat.

* * *

><p>"This is it?" A few daisy stuck randomly at the front grass patch. It was exceedingly small. Like a shed. It was a wooden structure with a stuffed on tin roof, like they weren't that bothered about offering real protection. After all, they were magical based, and would be gone none too soon. He sent a worried and somewhat dubious Alexs way.<p>

"Yeah. Hey, I told you it was small! Just watch out, we're not really supposed to be going in there." Alex shrugged and slipped stealthily towards the door, opening it silently. Harry couldn't help but shake his head in mirth as Caleb rather dramatically rolled across the floor humming the James Bond tune. His eyes widened as he realised that Caleb must know about the muggle world. Had he gone there after he'd become a werewolf, or had he perhaps been a half muggle wizard?

"Got it. No magic thing." Harry stated softly as he closed the door behind him, making sure not to bang the door.

"Right." Caleb grinned rather gleefully.

"Help me look!" Harry growled as he started shifting through the room. Drawers upon drawers and boxes all filled with either broken or whole wands. A real collection. However, the room had grown suddenly very silent as he started rummaging about.

"Wait…" Caleb stated somewhat silently, that Harry missed it.

"Harry, what makes you think we'd help?" Alex said rather aggressively. Harry stopped in his search and gulped.

"I…..!" He had completely forgotten that these two were by no mean friends. There was something in the way they acted and talked that made him think of his friends….Draco….that he couldn't help but feel comforted and safe around the two. He shook his head hurriedly and went back to work, this time, more aware of Alex and Caleb, who had yet to budge from the entrance.

"Caleb, we should be going! If we get caught here…." Alex gripped Calebs arm to tug him outside as he opened the door slightly. Caleb looked almost apologetically at Alex before tugging his arm away.

"It's ok. You go Alex." Caleb walked further inwards and started taking boxes from the highest shelves.

"Caleb!" Alex growled. Caleb ignored the brunette and turned towards Harry instead.

"What am I looking for?"

"No, it's fine. Thanks, but I'm not sure, even if you helped…." Harry felt bad as he turned his help down. The raven head sighed and pushed the box he'd taken down toward Harry.

"He wouldn't trust you anyway Caleb. It won't help." Alex said, peeking outside every now and then to make sure they were still alone.

"Right…..we…"

"Fine. We'll be standing guard. So you better hurry." Alex interrupted Caleb as he growled towards Harry with a 'come one' gesture towards the grey eyed boy.

"What if you go and get the guard instead?" Harry stood up instantly. He didn't know what to think in this situation. He would be suspicious of them whether they were here or not, yet he felt bad since they'd only helped thus far.

"Alex, you stand guard. I'll wait in here." Caleb grinned once more.

"What…." Alex raised an eyebrow. He didn't want to wait outside! What if Harry felt threatened and killed Caleb? What if Harry Potter was as bad as Fenrir claimed? He instantly felt sorry for judging him. He knew, after all, what it was like to be judged on the spot.

"Hurry! You too! Don't stop looking now!" He growled, hurrying outside, and closing the door slowly.

Harry continued his search, albeit a little strained as there now seemed to be some tension in the air.

"There are actually a lot of wands still whole…." He started to make conversation, to which Caleb instantly perked up. He had seated himself on one of the boxes, staring off into space. It had unnerved Harry slightly. He was so confused right now.

"They were probably taken from unconscious or dead wizards. Probably to ensure that when they woke up, they'd be defenseless."

"You know, maybe you'd be able to find yours in here." He opened a box and started taking out wands.

"Nah. It's gone. Defiantly snapped." Caleb sounded like he missed his wand. Then again, having led the life he'd led, to be suddenly parted from the one thing that made him feel whole and part of something, would have made him miserable too.

"How do you know?"

"They snapped them in front of Alex." It made Harry turn slightly in question. The two of them did seem pretty close. He couldn't help but wonder if it was Ron close or Draco close. He was curious by nature, he knew he was. He almost cringed as he thought of it almost automatically.

"You and Alex go back a long way, huh?"

"Yup. Through thick and thin." There was that genuine smile again. It made him think that perhaps Alex and Caleb weren't playing happy families with the rest f the werewolf community. Why else would they help him? If so, did that mean they wanted to leave? Weren't like Fenrir at all? And did that mean that there were a lot more unhappy werewolves in this pack?

"Look, I'm sorry, for acting this way. "

"I get it. Two enemies helping out of no where. We need to earn trust, right?"

Harry finally closed the final box and slid it back into place. This was a bad sign.

"Found it?"

"no…."

"This could just mean it's not here." Caleb tried to reassure the green eyed man. However, Harry shook his head and began opening the drawers of those he remembered were broken.

"I've….got to make sure."

"ok…."

They didn't speak after that. Caleb made no attempts, and perhaps it was because he saw how focused Harry had now become, or rather, that it was now a crucial moment.

11 inches long, made of holly, with a phoenix feather from Fawkes as its core. It was important to him. His link to the wizarding world. His link to Dumbledore, Ron, Hermoine, Ginny, Neville, Draco…..

The minute he had touched it….he had known.

"Harry?"

"Snapped….."


	7. Chapter 7: First Steps

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not make any money from this.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), adult topics, sexual scenes, swearing and violence

**PAIRINGS I know of so far:** (pairings will be added as they are mentioned in chapters)

This has not yet been Beta'd.

A/N: AU! This is set before the great battle. The incident with the tower did happen, yet it was not Snape that killed Dumbledore, but Bellatrix, so he is still allowed in the order. Draco and Snape stay in Grimmauld place as Sanctuary and have effectively switched sides. Of course, the dark lord does not know where they are, nor does he know Snape is a spy. He does, however, know that Draco failed in his task and is missing since.

'text' is thought

"text" talking

* * *

><p><strong>kitty tokyo uzumaki:<strong> Next one coming soon, stay tuned XD

**libsrevenge: **Thank you for the wonderful review!

* * *

><p><strong>Creatures of the Night<strong>

Chapter 7: HARRY- First Steps

* * *

><p>What to do? What to do?<p>

He was getting anxious just staring at it. Had he just lost everything that had had meaning in his life? He had had thoughts of leaving the wizarding world before, yet those had been in bad times. He had never thought to actually physically leave it all behind. Being an average muggle, knowing there had once been something more, would be a horrid way to end his tale.

"It's not the end you know." Caleb said silently. He had been quiet up till now, giving Harry time to grieve for the broken piece of wood laying flat on his palm. Perhaps Caleb knew what it felt like to loose a wand, yet he doubted the raven head knew of his inner torment regarding how everything good in his life had revolved around magic.

"The wizarding world and magic meant everything to me….." Caleb stood with a soft hmm. Harry shook his head at the mans affinity to making noises alongside movement and thought.

"If you escape Fenrir…you could always get a new wand. Fenrir himself has one, doesn't he? We can still use magic…"

Yes, the magic would be there, but the point of magic was the moments that could be shared. Laughter over a spell gone wrong, getting yelled at for using it for insignificant things. Romance, laughter, mischief, even tears through the bad times, all had to do with an essence of magic. When those he had previously shared these experiences with could no longer stand him, magic would have no meaning. What would he have to protect? To fight for?

"But they won't accept me anymore…" Harry lowered his wand back into the drawer and closed it soundlessly. There was no point in keeping it. His wand could no longer be saved.

"Those that matter will…" Caleb tried to reassure him.

"Maybe." He couldn't help but feel he had already lost. Remus had given up most of everything to protect those he had loved. Yet most students, parents, government officials, list goes on, had thought of him as a mere animal. He had no longer been classified human. Of course, Remus had had Tonks, Harry himself…Dumbledore, even Sirius for a while.

Not that he thought his friends would think any different of him….yet it were the repercussions of association. The way they would treat him especially since he was the so called boy-that-lived. The press would have a field day. His friends would have to argue for his sake, give up friends they could have potentially made. Life will be just that much harder.

"You have any plans?" Caleb asked once more.

"Why would you want to know?" He was rather curious for the enemy. Yet, he had started to think of Alex and Caleb as different. The way they talked, moved even, was different to that of Fenrir. Perhaps it meant they had not relinquished their human side.

"Listen carefully Harry." Caleb growled. His curiosity seemed to be replaced with a sombre look.

" I am by no means a strong werewolf. I stand no chance. My only option would be to find myself a new pack."

"Why don't you?"

"There are many different things a pack leader needs. Great strength, great wisdom, care for his whole pack. A provider and mentor. It is a lot harder than it looks, not just anyone can become one. Most of all, you need one that can stand up to other pack leaders when defending territory. Finding someone to stand against Fenrir…..is not easy."

"Is everyone that frightened of him?"

"Are you not?" Yes. Was the first thing that rang through his head. The ability to change lives. The ability to tear your very life to shreds, to force an entity of violence within your body. To have your mind go insane with the need to hunt and your body throbbing with pain from the change. Giant fangs and sharp claws. What didn't sound scary about it?

He was loath to admit it, however, at the corners of his mind, laid the need to confront him. The need to rip his throat out, to spill his blood. And that was perhaps the most frightening thought of all. Yes, his anger was justified, he wanted the man dead. Yet he hadn't just wanted him dead! He wanted a messy, bloody kill.

"You have yet to see him when the moon takes over. We live in fear of Fenrir."

"Why not just kill Fenrir and free the pack."

"There will always be a balance of good and bad, no matter what race, gender, tribe. We ourselves are torn in half. Not all think of Fenrir as a bad leader, not all of us refuse to participate in the call of blood." He had never thought of it that way. As Fenrir and Remus had been exact opposites, he was sure there would be more from both sides, much like light and dark wizards

"You don't want to be here?"

Alex poked his head through the door. He had obviously been listening in, and the slight smile on Calebs face showed that he had known what the other had been doing all along.

"Mindless killing isn't something we were all cut out to do." Came his gruff response.

"You know others like you?" It seemed this wasn't one united pack after all.

"Like you?" Alex looked affronted, his nose twitching slightly.

"Haha, he makes you sound like a disease!" Caleb almost doubled over in laughter, earning a growl and a glare from the brunette.

"Yes, there are a few." He replied calmly as Caleb merely continued his laughter.

"Meet with them?" Alex asked confidently

"I am not so sure about this." Harry sighed. He had just woken up in enemy territory, yet it sounded as if he was making an arrangement for tea.

"Just come and see." Alex encouraged once more.

"I won't if you keep pushing me." Harry growled angrily. He didn't want to be pushed into anything, especially when he was still slightly dubious and just getting to know both Alex and Caleb.

"Go back to the hut that was given to you, where you woke up? Get your wound checked by Evangaline. Stay there. We'll come see you."

"Got it, stay put. One thing I hate doing." Harry muttered to himself as he pushed past Alex with a slight wave goodbye to Caleb as he passed. He needed to think about what he had just agreed to. Needed to think of his options, what he would do now.

"Better than getting into a fight out there, right?" Alex smirked. Oh, he knew Harry wanted to punch something for the situation he had landed into. Who wouldn't? Life had just been turned upside down.

"Alex, are you sure about this?" Caleb wet his bottom lip as Alex grabbed his hand, tugging him closer. One arm slowly ran through dark hair as the other crept around his waist.

"You noticed too. Rumours don't exaggerate him enough. He's strong; he's just what we need." He growled huskily. Caleb looked down at the other, a sad smile gracing his lips.

"I'm not so sure he'll accept it."

"He will." Alex whispered as Caleb rested his wrists on the others shoulders.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Like us, he's trying to get out of here."


	8. Chapter 8: Getting to know you

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not make any money from this.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), adult topics, sexual scenes, swearing and violence

**PAIRINGS I know of so far:** (pairings will be added as they are mentioned in chapters)

This has not yet been Beta'd.

**A/N:** AU! This is set before the great battle. The incident with the tower did happen, yet it was not Snape that killed Dumbledore, but Bellatrix, so he is still allowed in the order. Draco and Snape stay in Grimmauld place as Sanctuary and have effectively switched sides. Of course, the dark lord does not know where they are, nor does he know Snape is a spy. He does, however, know that Draco failed in his task and is missing since.

'text' is thought

"text" talking

* * *

><p><strong>bkcgirl :<strong> Here's more! Sorry for the delay!

* * *

><p><strong>Creatures of the Night<strong>

Chapter 8: DRACO Getting to know you

* * *

><p>The rules were simple.<p>

Do not leave the room. He had attempted to leave it once, made it past the heavy doors, and faced a snarl from a guard with long claws. He had slammed the door shut straight away. Two of them there had been, in that deep red colour that Dontanian loved. Royal guards. Dontanian was blunt and honest and had explained straight away after being asked. The doors couldn't be opened from the outside without his key permission or with bloody intent. They were there for his own protection, and so were the guards. Humans were in grave danger beyond those doors and although the red head was fast and had good hearing, it didn't help when he was nowhere close enough to rescue his damsel in distress.

Do not cut himself. At first he'd thought the man wanted to prevent him from suicide, not like he'd ever endeavor the act, but he'd started to think it linked to the first rule. Vampires got hungry, they got blood lusty. When the scent of blood clung to the air, they sometimes forgot all rationality. Grabbing him by the arms and pushing him up against the wall, Dontanian had sniffed his neck and said how tempted he already was to sink his teeth into that neck. It wasn't just for other vampires then, but the king himself that resided in those chambers he had to protect himself from. Draco found it almost pathetic how aware he had become of everything that could scratch him all of a sudden. He'd grown to handle things with care, to treat things like they'd break at any moment. After all, if they did, his life might be forfeit.

Look after himself. He'd thought it strange at first, but as it turns out, Dontanian had made up his mind about him becoming queen. Clothes that fit him, his favourite toiletries he spent hours using when at the manor, regular food that was given to him. All of the best quality. Not only was a queen supposed to look her best, but Dontanian expressed his wish for Draco to look his best for him. The idea had irked him and had at some point purposefully neglected himself. It had made the red head angry, had made him irritable, had made him sleep in a different room even, until he had grabbed the blonde and forcefully fed him, almost choking him in the process. Had forcefully plunged him into an icy cold bath, tight grip so he couldn't escape. What smirk he had found in this defiant act had seeped back into one of fear.

Share the same room. What else was there to say? Although they shared a bed, a room, they had never slept in it together. Draco had thought it strange at first, that a vampire would sleep in a bed. He had read stories portraying them in coffins. Dontanian did no such thing. He happily snuggled up in bed and fell asleep. During the night it belonged to Draco, during the day to Dontanian. The blonde always went to the bathroom at those points, afraid the vampires hearing would wake him up with the slightest noise. Put on some soft music, classical was all the red head seemed to own, but Draco had always been fond of it. It was strange how a room such as a bathroom could become your place to think, your safe haven.

Then there was the hour rule. One hour every day before he went to sleep, Dontanian would sit close and start a conversation. It had to last an hour minimum; he timed. The weather, his thoughts on life, what books he'd read. Most of all about himself. Dontanian had asked about Hogwarts, high school, parents, and always welcomed questions Draco asked of him. The blonde had been stubborn, still was, but it amused him to see that slight twitch to Dontanians lip. The one that meant he was both upset and angry but didn't want to show it. At times he thought perhaps he should ask more about what was happening in the world, more about the vampires themselves. Did they have weaknesses, what about being king? Draco was sure he would keep such information private.

Bound by four walls, two guards, a king and the fortress in which he resided. Trapped by fangs and words. His current world revolved around the room he found himself in, giving him time to think in the shelter of his now beloved bathroom.

Had the war ended? He was unsure how vampires worked, how Dontanian worked. If Voldemort had been destroyed, would they have withdrawn? Or perhaps they were still fighting and it was the Kings duty to remain safe beyond the wars grasp. Rather the war won and he was lost than the other way around. A pang hit his heart at the thought he should remain here even if they had won the war. That he had no hopes of others finding him.

He grit his teeth, tsked at himself. He looked in the mirror and couldn't help but feel saddened at his own facade. Still healthy and well clothed. Was this really the appearance of a prisoner? Isolated, yet pampered. This was the Malfoy way out. The cowardly way out. But was there anything he could do? Wandless magic was still beyond him, and he had learned from the beginning that spells couldn't be cast quick enough. Hands snatched the wand from his hand before his lips could even move. He was afraid that next time the fleeting feeling of teeth sinking into his neck would follow.

He was pathetic. Vampires, it had to be vampires. He chuckled to think what he would have done were he in the hands of any other race. It didn't even make much sense to him, this irrational fear. Death by werewolf would be painful, would continue as they clawed and tore you to pieces. With a vampire he was sure it stung, possibly even hurt, but you were dead before you knew it. Unless they decided to play that is, but he was sure everyone did that, even muggles.

Dontanian had made no move to kill him, had in a round about way protected him by keeping him in this room. After all, didn't the man want him as his queen? There was no way he would kill Draco. The blonde shuddered, however, as that surely meant those fangs would come his way eventually. He was sure the red head intended his future queen to be a vampire too. This was stupid! He was stupid! Why couldn't he think of any plans! He was smart, he was conniving and plotting! Plot damn you! Plot! He wanted to smash the mirror to pieces when he noted how red his eyes started to look, how teary they started to seem.

How wretched! Disgusting! He was a Malfoy! Not just any Malfoy, THE Malfoy! One who would repair their reputation, would lead them back to power and grace, by means other than blood shed, other than selfish greed. By his own hands he swore to rectify what his ancestry had done. He would do that lineage proud. Would make himself proud…make Harry proud…..What good would it do, would he do, if he let this occurrence slip by?

A clatter in the bedroom made him suppress a gasp. He wiped his eyes, washed his face and dried it with a towel for a lot longer than was needed. A plan! A plan! He needed to think of something. He touched the mirror briefly. How could he even begin to make plans if he didn't know what happened, what was happening around him. He needed information, facts. He needed to get pieces to slot into his puzzle. His eyes narrowed in a glare. He needed to stop thinking about what he feared, had to stop hiding like the perfect Slytherin would do. He couldn't be a Slytherin, not anymore, not in this situation, not if he wanted to change anything.

He opened the door slowly, eyes taking in the red head lying across the bed. He had just removed his boots, legs dangling off the side of the bed, arms spread wide and staring up at the canopy of the bed. He made no reaction as Draco moved to sit next to him. Dontanian smirked, one fang glinting in the open as he sat up, elbows across knees.

"You have something you want to say?"

"You once said you would answer my questions as I did yours?"

"That statement is still true."

"You would tell me things about the war, if I asked?" Dontanian turned to glance at Draco.

"Yes. After all, I have nothing to hide from you."

"The war, has it ended?" Dontanian chuckled.

"The battle has ended, but not the war. Good and evil still fight, still find cause to butt heads. The great Battle in the forest near Hogwarts, there was indeed a victor. The light side." Draco almost smiled at that thought.

"Was Voldemort killed?"

"Indeed he was." Dontanian side. "But that man never stood a chance. We all knew that." Draco glanced at the man in confusion.

"Then why fight by his side?"

"Even if I didn't believe his motives, didn't mean that I wouldn't gain anything from his actions. Apart from that fool Fenrir, we all gained what we sought after, so, so easily. All thanks to Voldemort."

"What was it that you wanted?"

"Why, you of course, Dragon." Draco frowned. Since when had he become a target? Dontanian seemed to read his mind.

"You stand by what you believe, no matter the risk, no matter what you would loose. No feat is too great if you put your mind to it. Not afraid to get your hands dirty, but not afraid to talk. You bite like a wolf, yet you're as gentle as a rabbit. So many exciting contradictions about you. You're fascinating. You would never make a great ruler. People are suspicious of you, your rulings, although wise, would make you seem harsh. As a queen, those contradictions, that wisdom, are traits highly sought after." They didn't speak for some time, before Draco licked his lips.

"What about the light side? How are they faring?" Dontanian laughed.

"Dragon, I do not meddle in petty wars. I merely needed to procure something, and I have. There is no need for me to go back. Very well. They have lost many on their side, as Voldemort did on his. Most of the forest is no more, mere craters in the ground. They are in a loss at their champion though. Two heroes lost is a great grievance to their side."

"Their hero? Harry Potter, you mean?" Draco asked, voice indifferent.

"Killed the dark lord, and then he was history. Attacked and dragged off bleeding to death. No one has seen him since and most believe him dead." Draco slammed his mask into place, staring straight ahead at the door.

Many scenarios ran through his mind. Harry could be dead. What was important was that he found him, dead or alive, the world needed Harry Potter…he needed Harry Potter.

"What do you plan to do with this information? You seem to have come to some conclusion."

"You won't let me leave, will you?" Fangs grinned from lips.

"Not until you're mine."

"Not until you've made me a vampire?"

"That too."

"Will you give me books?"

"About?"

"About vampires, what else?" Dontanian stared at Draco, trying to figure him out, before a huge grin spread across his features.

"It would be my delight, Dragon." Draco nodded and left for the bathroom again. He didn't lock the door. He stared at his reflection again, face blank.

He could see only one way forward. Only one way past those fortress gates. One way to end this war once and forever.

He would command an army, become faster, stronger than he ever could be, would make himself the one thing he was most afraid of, in order to save the one he loved.


	9. Chapter 9: They Came Knocking

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not make any money from this.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), adult topics, sexual scenes, swearing and violence

**PAIRINGS I know of so far:** (pairings will be added as they are mentioned in chapters)

This has not yet been Beta'd.

A/N: AU! This is set before the great battle. The incident with the tower did happen, yet it was not Snape that killed Dumbledore, but Bellatrix, so he is still allowed in the order. Draco and Snape stay in Grimmauld place as Sanctuary and have effectively switched sides. Of course, the dark lord does not know where they are, nor does he know Snape is a spy. He does, however, know that Draco failed in his task and is missing since.

'text' is thought

"text" talking

* * *

><p><strong>kitty tokyo uzumaki:<strong> An update for you! Hope you enjoy!

**UninhibitedAmbitions: **Thank you for the great review! I'm hoping to post the next chapter fairly soon

* * *

><p><strong>Creatures of the Night<strong>

Chapter 9: HARRY- They came knocking

* * *

><p>An owl hooted from its perched branch, a vague echo of sound from one of the precariously placed huts. Soft music flitted through his open window, as milky light glazed across confused features. No growls in the distance, no blood stained the ground. Just what was it that he had been expecting? Maybe it was the horror movies he had watched on the sly at the Dursleys house, or perhaps how he perceived the pack to be like Fenrir, but weren't they supposed to be more active at night?<p>

Howling at the moon, dashing through the trees with the wind through their hair or fur? His eyes were drawn to the moon, and a puff of mist left his lips to float into the cool night air. There was definitely a pull there that he had never had before. It was mystifying, electrifying, and so very addicting to look at. A rush of...some emotion he could not place. Was he the only one that felt this way? He could only remember Remus shunning the orb that had cursed him. Harry felt a pang of worry that it possibly had to do with who had bitten him.

Why was it so quiet?

He felt a strange mixture of relief and disappointment, not knowing why he felt that way. He jumped slightly as his ears picked up the sudden thumps of footsteps on the soft ground. Harry closed the window, hand keeping touch with the glass hesitantly before withdrawing. There was something magnificent about those rays. Something that seemed vaguely familiar, yet distant and hard to remember. They reminded him of something, and soothed his mind, temporarily forgetting all about the nearing sounds he had heard.

The knock on his door startled him, and for a brief moment, he couldn't think why someone would come knocking at his door. Except perhaps to exact their revenge.

"Yo! Open up, quick!" came a hurried whisper. With a sigh and a roll of his eyes, Harry opened his door hurriedly, expecting to come face to face with Caleb. The raven head pushed him to the side, and a throng of people followed him into the hut, packing it tightly so there was barely any space. He closed the door as the last person entered and turned in anger. He had not been prepared for so many people to be included in Caleb and Alex's little get-together. He instantly felt as if he had been trapped. A large group of people sneaking around in the middle of the night normally only meant one thing. Conspiracy.

He groaned internally. What had he landed himself in this time?

"What is all this?" Caleb replied with a big grin and then hushed the gathered people.

"When you said you were going to kill Fenrir, did you mean it?"

"Yes, and if your intentions were to help, then get in line."

"You see, Harry, it's not that simple. We can't help even if we wanted. The battle against the alpha is a solo act. It's a hierarchy thing, and it goes against our nature to disobey it, whether we like it or not." Harry folded his arms in thought. He would have to fight Fenrir alone. Without a wand? As if reading his thoughts, Alex replied.

"You can learn to use it, your wolfliness, if you may. We can teach you."

"You mean embracing my inner..." The word lodged in his throat. How would he ever admit it to himself, let alone other people?

"Wolf." Alex finished for him. "For that is what you are."

"Wolf..." Harry whispered to himself. "And you won't stop me?"

"Harry...some of us were once like you too. There is a difference between becoming one with it and letting it devour you. The more your alpha forces the matter, the more it will take over your soul. Fenrir provides and in that aspect, he is a good leader. But being a werewolf, there are so many things you need to consider for your pack. Not just shelter, nor health, nor immediate protection, but he is law, he forms the image in which people see us, he is the path that guides us through society, the woods, and that fragile path in our minds. Fenrir sorely lacks in this area. To him, the wolf is the true being in charge of our bodies. It is an honour for us to cater for them. He does not see the possibility to coincide with it." Caleb told him softly.

"So the pack is divided?"

"Like the wizarding world has its light and dark, so does any other race on Earth. Nothing is ever just white or black. There's a balance, though we may not always be sure why."

"So you're saying I can't just kill Fenrir? You mentioned Rudolph before? Is he someone I first have to replace before fighting Fenrir?" Alex nodded.

"Rest assured, it's a position determined by power, not by loyalty."

"Right. Good to know. I don't think I'd be able to handle any tests he would have thrown at me." Being Fenrir, and him being Harry Potter, he was sure Fenrir would have gone out of his way to make the trial unbearable.

"Potter, what have you decided to do after you've killed him?" Someone asked from within the crowded room. He wasn't going to lie, he felt highly uncomfortable surrounded by so many people once more. The only three occasions he remembered it being this crowded with questions flung from all directions was from paparazzi, gatherings of the order of the phoenix and secret meetings of the DA.

There were a lot of people in this world, many of which had accomplished more than him, or would have given the chance. He hated thus being singled out for something that was out of his control.

What was he going to do? What would become of him? Remus was accepted by those that knew him, surely they would accept him for what he had become as well, wouldn't they?

"I'd go back." He stated honestly.

"You're joking, right?" Harry released a growl that quietened the laughter that ensued from that comment.

"But Harry, what about the full moon? You'll face changes, I'm sure you've already felt some. You'll do irreparable damage if you go back like this." Caleb stated cautiously.

"Remus was able to do it. Why can't I?" A young looking woman stepped forward.

"He was a werewolf? How did he do it?" Harry smiled at the thought of family.

"In the forbidden forest, there was a hidden place you could only get through passing a moving tree. He stayed there on full moons, and the potions master made wolfsbane potion for him."

"The forbidden forest is no more, but would he be willing to make some more of that potion?" The woman asked hesitantly. He suddenly crashed to reality.

Even with the potion, without the right place to keep them constrained to one place, it was probable that they could still create chaos. Even then, this was Snape they were talking about. He had made his dislike for Remus' situation public. Would he really make a high quantity of such a difficult potion for those he was not forced to help?

His heart raced as he thought of Draco. He had always been amazing at the subject. Maybe he didn't know the potion now, but given the chance, Draco would eagerly learn it, even if it would never be put to use. He was sure if the blonde knew his predicament...

He was not going to think about it. He was not going to think about it.

"You'll teach me, in exchange for the potion?" Alex gave him what was probably the first positive facial expression since they had met.

"It's a deal."

"A better chance at life and freedom. You're getting the short end of the stick, Harry!" Caleb laughed.

"There are many of us that wish to be free of this fate, but therein lies the problem." A gruff old man stated. "We will always be part of the wolf, and it is a part of us. We work in packs, and the pack must have a leader."

He did not like the sound of this.

"We would like you to be our pack leader."

"No." The answer came so quick that it surprised many. They had expected him to think it through, even if the answer were to be no.

"You won't even think it through?" Caleb asked with a pout.

"You want me to be responsible for a whole pack?"

"You saved mankind, did you not?" A pale faced woman in the back asked somewhat aggressively. He was loathe to think that that was how people thought of him. He was a pawn in the game of war, a knight at best that struggled to reach the other side of the board when their king fell.

"Something I fought kicking and screaming almost all the way through. In the end, it was about more than just me. This, you can solve this by yourselves."

"None of us are strong enough." Caleb sighed.

"You seem to have kept your human sides attached. That means you are on your way of getting there."

"You don't understand." Caleb growled. "The pack follows orders. It can't just be anyone. It's too easy to fall into that trap, even when at first you believe you're better than that. You stand for everything against what Fenrir believes in. You won't even think about leading us, but doesn't that make you perfect? We want freedom, and you want the means to get out of this place. Besides, you get a nifty army when you need it."

"I want a normal life. I want no army, nor do I want followers or subordinates..."

"What about comrades?" Alex spoke up. "The light side, the ones who followed you into battle. They probably did not always see you; you had the chance to do what you wanted to. It is true that within the pack it is of the norm for the leader to stay and for the pack to follow. But you are no ordinary leader, and we are not merely wolves."

"When do these lessons begin?" Harry was beginning to learn how astute Alex was, and he wondered why they never thought to ask him to become their alpha. From that determined twinkle in his eyes, Alex could tell that half of Harrys mind, at least, mind had been made up. Whether or not they would gain him as leader, they would be free of Fenrir and a semi-cure in their grasp.

"Tonight." Harry felt shivers run down his spine as Alex grinned, a toothy grin that showed long and sharply pointed incisors. "Follow me. If you can keep up." Opening the door behind him, he dashed forwards at full speed, leaving Harry quickly behind. His eyes widened at the sudden action, his body not really knowing whether it should follow. Did he trust Alex enough? Was he being singled out to be murdered in the forest?

He took a deep breath. He would just kill the man if that were the case. He ran off into the direction in which Alex had gone.

No one followed, yet turning back once, found Caleb at the open doorway with an unreadable expression on his face. Was Caleb worried for him? With a growl of annoyance and anger, he swept the thought to the back of his mind, not noticing how he had instinctively started moving faster than his human body had previously been capable of.

* * *

><p>Caleb rested a hand on the wooden frame, eyes flickering between the forest and the moon.<p>

"Come back safely, Alex."


	10. Chapter 10: Moon

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also do not make any money from this.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (male x male), adult topics, sexual scenes, swearing and violence

**PAIRINGS I know of so far:** (pairings will be added as they are mentioned in chapters)

Basically Harry x Draco

This has not yet been Beta'd.

A/N: AU! This is set before the great battle. The incident with the tower did happen, yet it was not Snape that killed Dumbledore, but Bellatrix, so he is still allowed in the order. Draco and Snape stay in Grimmauld place as Sanctuary and have effectively switched sides. Of course, the dark lord does not know where they are, nor does he know Snape is a spy. He does, however, know that Draco failed in his task and is missing since.

'text' is thought

"text" talking

* * *

><p><strong>Makurayami Ookami:<strong> Thank you for the wonderful review!

* * *

><p><strong>Creatures of the Night<strong>

Chapter 10: HARRY Moon

* * *

><p>Faster, faster, faster! Wind flicked through his hair, teeth bared in annoyance and increasing infuriation. Alex was a mere flick in the distance, one he would not have been able to track had he been a normal human. He needed to keep up, needed to learn, needed speed! Why was this so difficult? Why wasn't he getting it right?<p>

Ever since Hogwarts, no, even before then, he had run most of the time. Away from Dudley away from bully's, to class when late, to people in trouble, from Voldemort, and during the war. He wasn't the fastest in the world, but he had built up stamina over time, even increasing his speed. Thinking of it now, he had expected himself to keep up and that thought plagued him. For some reason he imagined himself to be faster than this, to be faster than Alex, though he didn't know why.

Faster, faster, faster! He tensed his muscles, straining forwards with a low growl. Alex was a werewolf, one that knew how to work the magic given by the wolf. Knew how to link with it and use it. He keened softly, releasing a puff of mist.

He was one too though, wasn't he? He had always been able to adjust to the impossible, why not now? He had accepted magic in a world he thought had none, he had accepted his fate even though he felt powerless and out of control. He had learnt how to kill when he had never thought himself able to swat a fly. It was one more thing to add to his list. One more thing to learn. One more thing to overcome.

He was a werewolf. Werewolf! He acknowledged it slowly, came to reality one by one. His life had changed again and there was nothing he could do but get used to it. Nothing he could do but close his eyes, take a deep breath and wake up from whatever slump he thought himself to be in.

A wolf he was, wolf he had to be from now on. Magic was gone for the most part, and it was up to him to find those he had left behind, no simple solution to it. He needed to dig his paws into the dirt, rake his nails against the surface, the pads softening the heavy thunderous blow as his muscles relaxed. He needed to cherish the wind that blew through his hair, feeling the fleeting coolness increase, though it somehow didn't bother him.

When his eyes focussed, he found himself much closer to Alex, gaining swiftly. A sudden ring of trees was breached and at the point where he almost passed the other brunette, Alex stopped in the middle of the clearing. His eyes were wide, sharp, yet slightly out of focus as if restraining something.

"Not everyone learns to accept it as quickly as you do." Alex whispered with a brash smile on his face. "But there's something else you have to learn how to accept." He didn't speak a word after that; instead Harry followed his encouraged gaze up to the moon. As the moon affected the sea, so it would change him too. Once the full moon came, most of him would never be the same. Not the way he felt, nor the way he perceived things, not even the way he looked.

A hesitant gulp escaped him, and a flicker of doubt entered his mind. There had been a time where he had been scared of Remus. When he thought Remus' loss of control that night they lost Pettigrew would kill him. For Remus had lost that contact with humanity, and for that instant, Harrys face had been no where close to familiar.

Would that happen to him? Would they turn on him? Would he turn on them?

His breath hitched and his eyes widened, those meaningless thoughts leaving his brain. He heard a faint humming, a soft glow surrounding the pale moon. He cocked his head to the side, entranced. That familiar feeling beat his heart faster. Why couldn't he hate it? It mocked him, a constant reminder of how he could never be normal again, how his life had forever changed. Why couldn't he seem to hate it? What was wrong with him? The damn thing hung there cursing him and all he could do was feel enchanted by it?

A tightness filled his chest, he could hardly breathe. Something oddly...familiar. The more he looked at it, the further off he felt from the world. Detached, almost as if it were the only thing in existence. That humming, that soft humming. He knew that voice, had tried to find it no matter where he went. With sudden clarity, he knew why the moon called out to him, and he could no longer find the words to say he hated it. He could never hate the moon, could only love it. The moon gave him a fleeting glance at something that meant the world to him, and a soft smile flit across his face.

Draco. As pale as the moon, as enchanting, as mocking and as teasing. Just as bright, just as mesmerising, just as important to his life. How could he hate something that reminded him of Draco? It was thinking about the blonde that made everything seem better. He had been through too much with his friends to loose them to something like this, but Draco was someone he knew without a doubt would be there for him with open arms.

Werewolf? It was a chance to study a species Draco had always been curious about, not to mention it potentially made Harry a more powerful person.

Looking down at his outstretched hand, he felt like he had finally gotten the means to protect Draco from harm. Against Death Eaters, against the world, against whatever had been after him the day of the final battle...He needed to hurry up and leave this place.

"If this can help me...if it can make things better, then I wouldn't mind the sacrifice." Harry whispered, glancing at Alex as he spoke.

"You're abnormally calm about this."

"I'm abnormal full stop." Harry grinned. Had he ever truly been normal? "Teach me."

"You need to remember these feelings. You need to rely on your humanity, because once I teach you the basics it will start to take control. Kind of like the imperious curse, it will drag you down. You think you can handle it?"

A massive smile lit up across Harrys face.

"Shaking off the imperious is one of my specialties."

"Look at me." Emerald eyes found brown with instant curiosity. He started in confusion as Alex started growling, low in his throat, soft at first as if threatening. He stalked closer, growl intensifying, getting louder and sharper.

Those eyes were suddenly closer to the ground, teeth longer and bared. He had no time to move before he felt searing pain through his leg.

'Fuck!' he growled, trying to kick the shifted wolf off his leg. His aimed punches only solicited a soft keen from Alex, and a slight tightening around the flesh.

"Get off!" He grabbed an ear and pulled. Alex let go, but latched onto his ankle, having Harry trip over and almost rip a tendon. "Get off!" Alexs ears almost flattened as a roughness suddenly laced Harrys shout. A rough, heavy and intense sound that made him want to back away.

Alex shook his head, the ankle moving from left to right in between his jaws.

It had been a trick! Had they been sent by Fenrir, or had they simply wanted Harry out of the way? How stupid and naive had he been to trust them? To follow a werewolf into the woods? What could he do? What could he do?! He had no time to think! Had no time to do anything!

He was angry, ashamed he had fallen for such a ploy! Furious, out of breath! His body tingled, his muscles ached. Why did his body feel so sore? His arms, his chest, his neck and spine, they seemed to shudder and his mouth jerked with an outraged gurgle of a growl.

"Get off!" He shouted angrily, his features seemed to twitch and going on instinct he bent over and sunk his teeth into Alex's neck. The pain was still there, burning hot and cold, and the sensation of biting through fur hadn't been as unpleasant as expected. His teeth had sunk in further o the point where he thought he could scrape against muscle and vein.

Alex yelped, he withdrew quickly, trying to shake Harry off him. Harry, however, was a massive black wolf compared to Alex's average honey colour frame. He was also stronger, and unlike Remus' frail, walking on two legs wolf form, Harry was a healthy sheen of fur and solid muscle: a larger than life looking wolf.

Alex lowered himself to the floor slowly, making sure to relax and seem as nonthreatening as possible. He panted, tongue lolling out the side of his mouth. Harry felt the other calm down, he clamped down harder, the metallic tang in his mouth felt satisfying. With a sickening thunk to reality, Harry let go of Alex, backing up, tail between his legs at the thought he had liked causing someone else pain.


End file.
